1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to scan chain diagnosis, and more specifically, to methods and structures for diagnosing fails in scan chains.
2. Related Art
Typically, scan chains are instantiated in an integrated circuit (IC) design to provide better controllability and observability of functional logic for structural test and design debug. During IC test, the scan chains themselves are tested to assure that they function properly; and thus, testing is valid.
Scan chain diagnostics is important in determining the root cause of scan chain failure. The prior art contains many schemes to design-in scan chain diagnosability by adding circuitry and wiring to an IC design, costing area and design complexity. Scan chain diagnostics requires extensive tester characterization, large volumes of diagnostic test data to be collected, or use of physical fault isolation techniques, such as photon emission microscopy.
Reduced scan chain yield can impact IC manufacturing yields. As a result, methods that facilitate scan chain diagnostic test, data collection, and diagnostics are important components in yield learning and maintenance, as well as, design and test debug. Also, designs of scan chains that facilitate those methods are needed.